Your on my mindreally you are
by Angel Bat
Summary: Rated for my charater's mouths-Kuronue wants to be reborn with his mate. When Koenma tells him his mate has been reborn as a human but works for the Reikai now. He has no choice but to wait until one night that changes his mind and Angel’s life forever.
1. Why my mind?

Note to all my Angel's story readers: for lack of ideas Angel's story will be put on hold I'm sorry all and thank you for reading my fan fictions.

Summary: Kuronue wants to be reborn with his mate. When Koenma tells him his mate has been reborn as a human but works for the Reikai now. He has no choice but to wait until one night that changes his mind and Angel's life forever.

You're on my mind

"KOENMA!" Kuronue yelled "What do you mean we can't be reborn together?" Koenma peeked up from under his desk. "Well Kuronue, Angel has been reborn as a human." "A HUMAN! That means if I am reborn she won't remember me will she?" Kuronue asked his voice filled with a bit of sadness "No she won't she does not even remember being a demon, I am sorry Kuronue." Koenma said "But she works for my father as a guide and assistant to any detective like Botan" "may I see a picture of her at least?' Hoping he could see what his love now looked like. Koenma pulled out her file and gave it to him "She even has a new name. She's no longer my sweet, sweet angel" The file read-Name: Mitsukai AKA: Rini Tuski Age-in human: 15 in demon: 300 other info: not much is known about her at this time more will be put in later.

Kuronue saw the picture and he couldn't believe it around the girl's neck was his necklace the one that he went back for, she had it. Why did she have it? "Koenma has Yoko been reborn?" "Really Kuronue he never died he went though a portal and found a suitable host for his soul you could go looking, but you have two days." Koenma said looking at Kuronue wondering what he was going to do if he did not find one. "I'll find a body for me. Well I'm off" Kuronue left a slightly dazed Koenma at his desk and flew down to the human world.

**Genkai's temple**

A girl sat on the shrine steps waiting for her friends to get there. Her black brown hair blew softly in the wind and all around her. Suddenly she heard the yells and laughs of her friends. Her friend, Yusuke, who was like a brother, was one of the first to notice her. He ran up "Hey Rini-chan why weren't you at school and yes for once I went and stayed the whole day." The others came up Kurama with his girlfriend Lita, Hiei, Rei and her boyfriend Kris and Kuwabara. They all asked the same question well all but Hiei, Rei, and Kris they all ready knew. "I had to help Genkai ok!" Rini looked away from her friends annoyed at them. She stood and climbed the shrine steps Hiei entered her mind and asked "You had a mission from Koenma I smell blood on you. Why didn't the others?" she answered back. "Hiei what have I told you about my mind don't go in it, and yes he gave me a mission."

She reached the shrine and felt something hit her in the back. She fell forward just as Yusuke and the others got up the stairs "RINI" the girls yelled and ran to her. Rei and Lita kneeled by her. Her eyes fluttered open and the boys stopped her sprit energy had sky rocked to a whole new level. Rini fainted then from what looked like her being tired but it wasn't it was her level rising. Yusuke picked her up in his arms and walked with the other into the shrine. "Hello all. Oh my Yusuke what happened to Rini?" Botan said worried about her fellow sprit guide "She fainted can you take her to her room here?" he asked her "Yes I can" She pulled out her oar and Rini flouted to her room.

**Rini's mind**

'Where am I?' she asked to nothing she knew something one of her souls most likely would answer her. "That's what I would like to know." A man appeared in front of her "Who are you? She said pointing at the man in front of her "Angel you don't remember me oh I'm hurt." He said in mock sadness "…You can't be him he's dead. Kuronue is dead and I know that for a fact." She said hoping she was half right half wrong "Your right I am Kuronue and I am suppose to be dead, but I think I am in your mind" he said in a calm voice "IN MY MIND. I know you were on my mind but this is ridicules"

End of first chapter

Angel: This is only my first chapter and it most likely needs help if you kind reviewer will give me ideas please help me!

Dark Angel: Don't beg Angel. HELP HER BEFORE I KILL SOMETHING AND I MEAN IT!

Light Angel: Please calm down! hides Review please!

Things to remember

Kuronue is in her mind because of his necklace, which Rini has.

Rini has had the necklace since she was little she got it from her mother.


	2. Note Please read!

Note please read!

I am sick and it's hard to see straight when I type please note that when I feel better you are sure to get more chapters out of me, somehow. I promise! I thank you all for your reviews and I'm going to sleep now. Thank you all for putting up with anything I have done wrong so far. I will update ASAP!


End file.
